


Character Selection

by DarkReign



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReign/pseuds/DarkReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character selection by you guys of my own characters with my other characters, game characters, people, and even you or your characters. One shots and sometimes a sequel if requested enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Selection

alright. the description is enough. so request something. here are my ocs in detail. 

Dark Reign (based off me):  
Purple hair, smooth, pale skin, with dark red eyes. She's a bisexual idiot who can be serious or silly at any moment. Her t-shirt is pitch black with a logo for explicit content and has black leather pants with slight lace holes and zippers lining the sides a bit. Her feet are covered in white socks and pure black converse. Seems sweet but is a masochist on the inside. Her hair is shaved on the right side, growing back and sorta just there, and her hands are covered in fingerless gloves. 

Violet: Blue haired, tan, sweet gay girl. Her eyes are a deep shade of purple, along with her sweater. Sometimes she wears black leggings that stop at her knees or a mix of blue and purple skirt that stops mid thigh. She wears a smile and gray flats ready to face any challenge head on. Reign and her are in a relationship. 

Ethan: Edgy sadist with a reverse skunk hairstyle similiar to Michael Cliffords. His skin is extremely pale, almost as if he was a vampire, but his eyes are a very dark gray. This moody eighteen-year-old wears a demin tank top with blue jeans and black converse. To hold back his anger he smokes cigars and cigarettes about twice a day. 

There is more ocs yet to come my lovlies.


End file.
